Queen of Darkness
by Motoko-Shiro
Summary: Résumé : Cette histoire se passe au milieu de Tentation. Edward est partie, Jacob s’est éloigné et Belle se retrouve seule au monde. Et si Bella était la prochaine reine des créatures de la nuit.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Queen of Darkness **

Résumé : Cette histoire se passe au milieu de _Tentation_. Edward est partie, Jacob s'est éloigné et Belle se retrouve seule au monde. Et si Bella était la prochaine reine des créatures de la nuit. Et comment réagiraient les Cullens et les Quileutes en découvrant son secret.

Prologue

D'abord Edward et ensuite Jacob, Belle se sentait abandonner. Là, elle voulait mourir, elle venait d'être violé. Son âme se brisa dès le commencement. Elle crut qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres quand une lumière apparut.

« Je suis morte ? » se demanda la jeune fille.

Elle baignait dans une douce chaleur effaçant ses blessures mais les visages de ses violeurs restèrent gravés.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit un faucon, un loup et une tigre sortir de sa poitrine.

À cet instant elle entendit :

- Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé, toi, fille de la Reine originelle, bienvenue à la maison.

Et de là commença la nouvelle vie de Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 1

_Les pensées sont en italique. Bonne lecture et des coms SVP._

**Chapitre 1 :**

Bella sortit du cours de maths en soupirant. L'horreur, deux heures de problèmes ! Soulagée, elle alla à son casier sous le regard de plusieurs élèves, depuis quelques mois Belle était devenue la « reine du Lycée ». Quand elle aperçut ses deux amies, depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle sourit.

Camille de taille moyenne avait u caractère joyeux, ses cheveux noir contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux marrons chaud. Âgée de 125 ans, elle n'en paraissait que 18.

Mélodie en avait 50 mais en paraissait 17, petite brune aux yeux océan, son caractère doux et calme avait tout de suite plus à Bella.

- Coucou Bella, pas trop difficile ton cours ?

- Non, mais ennuyeux à mourir.

- Tu ne peut pas mourir je te rappelle, rigola Camille.

- Je sais, je sais.

Bella avait embelli depuis 4 mois, depuis que Jacob l'avait oublié et s'était éloigné d'elle pour rejoindre le groupe de Sam.

Ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés, elle était même la plus forte des trois, alors que ses deux amies avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle.

- On va s'entraîner après les cours ? J'ai déjà prévenue Charlie.

- O.K.

- D'accord.

Elles étaient les plus populaires. Bella n'avait pas revue Jacob depuis 3 mois, depuis que celui-ci l'avait repoussé pour rentrer chez lui où l'attendaient Sam, Jarred, Paul et Emery. Elle n'était pas retourner à la Push. Billy passait souvent mais elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, ce qui embêtait Charlie.

Elle sortirent du Lycée en moto, Bella par un coup de cœur avait acheté une grosse moto rouge.

Arrivée au plus profond de la forêt où un lac miroitait sous le soleil, une clairière leur servait de terrain d'entraînement. Bella ferma les yeux et se mit à briller et loup, faucon et tigre sortirent de sa poitrine pour venir se lover dans ses bras. Clairement Camille et Mélodie firent de même.

De l'autre côté de la forêt la meute de loup-garou courait après un vampire qui avait enlever Emily, la fiancée de Sam. Celui-ci sentit l'odeur de la fille du chérif.

_Jacob_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu sais pourquoi je sens une odeur étrange venant de Bella et de deux autres personnes ?_

_Non, tous ce que je sais, c'est que mon père trouve Bella étrange. Elle semble parfaitement remise de son déboire avec les sang-froid et semble nous haïrent. _

_Je vois, c'est bien ce que montre tes souvenirs…_

Le reste de la meute, agrandit par Quil, Seth et Leah écoutaient quand ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où se trouvait le vampire et Emily. Ils accélérèrent le rythme de leur cours. Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les stupéfia sur place. Bella se battait sauvagement contre le vampire tandis que deux autres beauté s'occupait d' Emily.

Bella cria :

- Lou, Rad, Fly. Matérialisation.

Les trois animaux se matérialisèrent et attaquèrent le vampire. Celui-ci esquiva.

Camille dit d'un ton tranquille, ce qui étonna la meute :

- Ca va Bella ?

- Ouais, au fait y'a quoi ce soir au cinéma ?

La meute n 'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je sais pas, attend je téléphone au ciné.

- Merci.

Mélodie dit :

- La jeune femme va bien mais elle est défiguré. Bella, tu me donne la permission de la soigné ?

- Oui.

Les loups crurent rêvés. Sam avança menaçant les jeunes filles.

- Tiens un toutou, fit ironiquement Mélodie. Du calme, je vais pas la charcuté, mais faire disparaître cette cicatrice.

Sam grogne.

- Je rêve ou il a osé grogner ? Fit Bella qui brûlait le reste du vampire, ses trois animaux derrière elle, comme son ombre.

- Je crois qu'il a bien osé. Il est bien imprudent, pouffa Camille.

- Il ne sait pas ce que nous somme; mais surtout ce que tu es Bella.

- Bah, ce gentil toutou ne ferait pas long feu face à moi, rigola Bella.

_Non, mais tu entend ça ? _s'injuria Paul

_Sam réagit._

_Elle a comme même tué un vampire. Ce n'est pas rien. _

- D'où sortent ces toutous ? Demanda Bella.

_Toutou ? Elle nous a appelé toutou ? _

Et sur ces mots Sam bondit sur la fille du Chérif malgré les supplication de Jacob.

- Tu aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois, Clébard, gronda Bella.

En moins d'une seconde Sam se retrouva sur le sol, les pattes en l'aire. Il se releva et attaqua. Ce jeu dura 15 minutes.

- Bella, soupira Camille, t'arrête de t'amuser avec lui ?

- Déjà ? C'est pas juste, fit la concerner comme si on la privait de son jouait préférer.

- Fait pas l'enfant, et puis sa meute semble vouloir t'étripé, continua Mélodie calmement comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Ils ne risquent pas de me faire de mal, si ils sont tous aussi faible. J'ai même pas besoin de mes animaux, ni de mes armes.

Comme pour confirmé ses dirent son loup et son tigre baillèrent en même temps.

- Peut-être mais…

- D'accord, d'accord….

Sur ces mots Bella sauta sur le dos de Sam et lui asséna un coups de pied monumentale. La meute allait attaqué :

- Essayé de m'attaqué et je vous tue. Bella ne rigolait plus.

La meute se stoppa net. Bella leur sourit et fit gentiment :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas il va se réveillé dans deux minutes. Et regardez, cette jeune femme…

La meute posa son regard sur Emily, elle n'avait plus de cicatrice. Jacob s'avança et s'inclina pour remercier les trois jeunes filles. Bella sourit; Sam se réveilla.

_Sam regarde Emily est comme avant. _

Le chef de meute fixa sa promise.

_Vous avez raison. _Il se tourna vers Bella et dit

_Merci de l'avoir guérie._

Mais tous ce qui sortit comme son c'est un couinement.

- De rien.

Elles brillèrent et leur animaux disparairent.

- Désolé si je vous ai fait mal, mais vous l'avez mériter.

_Ce n'est rien. Puis je vous posez une question ?_

- Bien sur.

_Qui êtes vous, ou plutôt qu'êtes vous ?_

Cette fois-ci ce fut Camille qui répondit :

- Nous sommes se que vous appelez des déesses, nous nous appelons **Dame Gracieuse **ou pour les hommes **Sage.** Nous dirigeons les créatures « mythique » par exemple vous vous êtes pas de vrai loup-garou mais des maîtres de métamorphose. Vous auriez pu vous changez en chat ou en oiseau. Il existe autre monde d'où sont originaire toutes les créatures que nous dirigeons depuis la nuit des temps. Et celle que nous nommons la **Grande Dame Gracieuse ou Reine originelle** règne sur ce monde t à des droit sur vous car sans elle vous n'existeriez pas. Malheureusement les Volturi l'ont tué il y a 5 milles ans. Heureusement elle a eu une fille qui sait incarner dans cette époque.

_Et qui est t'elle?_

La meute était vraiment intéresser.

Mélodie sourit :

- Elle est sous vos yeux. C'est Bella ! Notre future reine à tous.

_Hein!!!????_

La meute se tourna avec des yeux grands ouvert vers Bella. Celle-ci leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle leur sourit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de Queen of Darkness Bella, Camille et Mélodie ont encore bien des secrets. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

_**Les pensées sont en italique.**_

**Chapitre 2 : **

Jacob regardait Bella, elle lui semblait étrangère. Sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimait ne le regarderait même plus. Sam et la meute perçut son humeur triste, ils eurent envie de le réconforté mais cela aurait aggraver les choses.

- Bon je pense que nous allons y allez. Bonne journée cher loup-garou, fit Bella en se retournant vers la lisère opposé de la lisière. Il faut que je me dépêche Charlie a invité Billy à manger. Il faut que je prépare le repas.

La meute s'aperçut alors que les trois beauté devant eux ne savaient rein de leur identité humaine.

- En parlant de ça, Bella tu compte encore l'ignoré encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible, il a cautionné le comportement de son fils. Pareil pour les Cullens si ils réapparaissent devant mes Yeux je ne leur parleraient pas. Je ne pardonne pas facilement les trahisons.

Jacob vivait un supplice, Bella se retourna vers eux.

- Au revoir, faite attention la police recherche des animaux de votre taille. Si jamais un jour vous avez besoin d'aide soufflé dans cette flûte, elle vous conduira auprès de mes serviteur. Et eux vous mènerons à moi.

Elle leur tendis une petite flûte en bois noir.

Mélodie sourit :

- C'est un privilège qu'elle vous fait.

Camiile hocha la tête.

Sam tandis la patte en remerciant la fille de la reine originelle, puis les regarda partirent avec un étrange sentiment. Comme de la vénération…

Belle monta sur sa moto et partie sur une roue. Elle cria d bonheur.

_Jacob tu as de drôle de relation._

_Je le crois aussi. _

_Être le meilleur ami de la reine de la nuit, t'es trop fort._

_C'est pas marrant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue une étrangère._

_On peut dire en effet, _fit Sam, _qu'elle est l'opposé de celle que j'ai retrouvé dans les bois il y a peut près 6 mois. _

Bella fila sans se rendre compte qu'une discussion des plus importante se déroulait à son sujet. Elle avait une seule certitude…. Elle était en retard… (lol)

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Bella eu la surprise d'y trouver toute la bande de Sam avec Billy et Charlie. Le Jardin était plein à craquer. Charlie se retourna vers sa fille.

- Bonsoir, comment était ta journée.

- Parfaite, jusqu'à maintenant…

- Tu compte leur en vouloir longtemps.

- Oh que oui !

Charlie soupira, sa fille était aussi têtue que lui. Quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, elle y restait.

Sam s'avança vers elle, mais la jeune dame gracieuse recula et le fusilla du regard.

- Je te préviens ne fait pas un pas de plus ou sinon…

Sam se stoppa se souvenant encore de l'incroyable coup de pied qu'elle lui avait administré. Jacob voulut dire quelque chose mais deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le jardin. C'était Mélodie et Camille.

- Alors Bella ton père a besoin de toi ou on peut partir pour le Canada ?

Charlie intervint :

- Le canada ?

- Oui papa, on va faire du Ski et du chien de traîneau, c'est les vacances. Tu te souviens je t'en avait parlé. Je pars pour les deux semaines.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dommage j'avais pensé que tu pouvais passé tes vacances à la Push.

Bella se raidit :

- Plus jamais je n'y mettrai les pieds.

- Bien si vous vous voulez bien nous excusez mais nous avons un avion à prendre, intervint Camille.

- Papa tu t'en sortira tout seul pendant ? T'as de quoi mangé ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi et amuse toi bien.

Bella passa entre la bande de Quileute pour embrasser son père et se retourna vers sa voiture (un simple voiture mais plus son vieux taco ^^). Elle partit sans même getter un regard sur les indiens.

Dans l'avion Bella était entre Camille et Mélodie. Elle écouta de la musique européenne, elle évitait d'écouté du Debussy. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mais le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparut, son amour pour eux restait le même mais elle les détestaient en même temps. Les Cullen lui avaient arracher une partie d'elle.

À l'aéroport, alors que Bella réceptionnait ses valises avec ses deux inséparables amies, un homme à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux yeux d'or vint à leur rencontre. Il s'adressa à elles :

- Princesse, vos grâces, vos appartements sont prêts.

C'était Nicolio, surnommer Nick par les filles. C'était le majordome personnel de Bella, il lui vouait un amour et uns admiration sans borne. Il risquerait sa vie pour elle. Il était un Sage. Ses animaux ne le quittaient jamais. Mais ils n'étaient pas matérialisé. Bein oui ça mettrai la panique si une louve et une tigresse se promenait comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci Nick. Tu peux nous appelez un taxi, on se débrouillera pour le reste. Tu peux retourner à Demonic.

- Bien ma Dame. Vos grâces au revoir. Princesse au plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle le salua.

Elles prirent un taxi et comme toujours elle furent dévisagé, leur beauté avait cette effet sur tout le monde. Arrivé à l'Hôtel 4 étoiles, Bella eu comme une drôle de sensation.

- Bella je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seul créatures ici…, fit observé Camille.

- Ouai tu as raison.

- C'est sûrement des vampires vu l'odeur.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Bah… laissons les; on est en vacances et si nous les intéressons ils viendront d'eux même à nous.

Bella était tellement dans ses pensés qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

- Je suis toujours aussi maladroite.

- Tu l'es que quand tu es distraite, remarqua Mélodie calmement.

- Ha ! Ha ! La grande princesse qui se retrouve les fesses dans la neige. La belle image.

Elle prit un photo, Bella lui lança une boule de neige. Et de la une bataille sans merci s'ensuivit. Quelques passants se prirent des boules.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Belle c'est que son passé allait la rattrapé…


	4. Chapter 3

Me revoili me revoilou !!! ^^ Désolé pour l'attente…

Voici la suite des aventures de notre cher Bella.

Retour des Cullen….

Bonne lecture et des reviews please.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Bella rentra dans sa chambre couverte de neige mais heureuse. C'est fou le bien que lui procurait ses amies. Il n'y avait pas a dire, elle se sentait bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aperçut que Nick avait encore fait les choses en grands. Déjà la chambre aurait put contenir un régiment de soldat mais la baignoire avait des proportion…. Disproportionné. Elle trouvait les attentions de Nick particulièrement choux mais son cœur lui faisait encore trop. (la faute a qui èOé)

De l'autre côté de l'hôtel 7 vampires ( c'est qui ???^^^) se posaient des questions. Une odeur inhabituel flottait dans l'air depuis le repas de midi.

Carlisle ne sentait aucun danger mais la puissance des créatures qui venaient d'arriver était incontournable; mais pas hostile.

Alice essayait d'avoir des visions mais son pouvoir était comme bloqué par un infime bouclier.

- Alors Alice toujours rien, lui demanda son compagnon.

- Non, rien, le noir complet. L'odeur me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

Tous avait la même personne en tête. Bella, leur cher Bella. Douce et gentille comme un ange. Edward lu dans leur pensé et la douleur qui le suivait depuis des mois ne fit que grandir.

Esmé ne supportait plus de voir Edward dans cette état. Les membres de la famille Cullen en plus de leur propre chagrin de ne plus voir le petit rayon de soleil maladroit et chaleur, devait supporté celui gigantesque de leur frère. Rosalie se sentait mal, elle n'avait pas toujours apprécié la jeune humaine, mais elle lui manquait. Emmett lui ne trouvait plus rien amusant. Jasper lui culpabilisait tellement que certaine fois il aurait voulut mordre Bella pour qu'elle soit définitivement avec eux. Bien qu'il eu été pas très proche d'elle, au fure du temps il avait apprécié la jeune fille.

Carlisle et Esmé respectaient la décision de leur fils mais le cœur lourd.

Les Cullens avaient le moral à zéro depuis des mois. Au point que certain vampires qu'ils avaient croisés les traitais de « Vampire dépressif ».

C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient ici, temps nuageux et sports de vitesse!

Pour se remonter le morale.

- Je connais l'odeur de Bella mieux que personne, et ce n'est pas elle. Et puis elle ne viendrait jamais ici en sachant qu'avec sa ma chance elle pourrait fini sous une avalanche, fit Edward la voix faible et douloureuse. Laissez tombé on verra bien demain…

Les autres ne répondirent rien chacun plongés dans ses pensés. Des yeux marron chaud et un sourire chaleureux dans l'esprit de tous.

Bella se réveilla fraîche comme un gardon. Elle s'étira paresseusement et sourit. Elle commanda de la nourriture pour trois, en sachant que ses amies allaient l'envahir dans moins de 10 minutes. Elle prit rapidement une douche, elle s'habillait quand Camille et Mélodie firent leur apparition.

- Bonjour Beauté, claironna Camille.

- Bonjour mon trésor, fit Bella en entrant dans son jeux.

Morte de rire Mélodie les regarda se faire les yeux doux. Puis à leur tour les deux filles rigolèrent. Elles prirent un déjeuner copieux.

- J'ai prit au moins 5 kilos, pouffa Bella.

- Estime toi heureuse moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir doubler de poids, intervint Camille.

Mélodie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Si mesdames les baleines veulent bien se le permettrent, nous avons réservé des skis pour 10 heure.

- Baleines ? Firent les deux concerné en même temps.

Mélodie sortie en rigolant et en courant suivit de deux autres filles. Leur réputation était faite dans l'hôtel. 3 folles séjournaient dans les chambres 101, 102 et 103.

Mais elles s'en moquaient comme de leur première couche.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien. L'odeur des vampires était toujours présente mais elles n'y firent pas attention.

Le soir dans le salon réservé pour les clients voulant profité du feu de cheminé en faisant connaissance avec d'autre clients de l'hôtel. Bella et ses mais assise près du feu pour se réchauffer sentirent les vampires venirent dans leur direction. Bella se raidit, la vois qu'elle entendit les salué elle la connaissait bien. Alice…

Camille se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les vampires des souvenirs de Bella. Mélodie les reconnus aussi. Bella resta assise face au feux.

_Non ça ne peut pas être eux. La mère univers ne me ferait pas ça. _

Bella était au supplice.

- Bonsoir pouvons-nous joindre à vous, demanda la vois de Jasper. Nous sommes les Cullen.

_Au mon dieu._

- Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, voici Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice, Edward. Et ma femme, Esmé.

- Je suis Camille et elle c'est Mélodie. Et…

- Oh ! Mais qui Est-ce petite chat appeuré.

Emmett s'approcha de Bella.

_Non ! Si je les voit je vais perdre le contrôle_

- Lâche moi ! Fit froidement Bella en se relevant mais en restant de dos.

Les Cullens se figèrent, Emmett répondit en colère :

- Qui êtes vous pour vous permettre de me parler comme ça.

- Calme toi, fit Edward.

Bella crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

- Non ! Une parfaite étrangère me parle comme si j'était.

Bella intervint :

- Pas si étrangère que ça.

Emmett se figea. Edward aussi, ben en fait tout le monde.

Mélodie se rapprocha de Bella. Elle utilisa le titre de la jeune fille exprès.

- Princesse ça va ?

- Oui merci…

Camille comprit le stratagème de Mélodie, en lui donnant son titre elle devenait intouchable.

- Votre altesse, et si vous vous présentiez.

(oui bella est toujours de dos.)

- Oui, tu as raison.

Bella se retourna lentement, le visage froid avec le regard vide. Les Cullens surprirent; s'avancèrent comme pour la toucher.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Ils se stoppèrent. Edward un expression de désespoir sur le visage.

- Voyons Bella, fit Alice, tu n'es pas heureuse de nous revoir ?

- Non ! C'est trop tard.

Alice recula comme si elle avait gifflé.

- On put essayer de parler, proposa Esmé.

- Désolé, mais je n'en est pas envie. Camille, Mélodie retournons dans nos chambres.

- Bien votre Altesse.

Bella se retourna sans un regard sur les 7 vampires statufier devant la cheminé.

Une fois hors de vue des autres clients et des Cullens, elle se mit à courir. Suivit de près part ses deux amies. Elle rentra vite fait dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit en pleur…

Camille et Mélodie restèrent derrière la porte sans rien pouvoir faire.

En bas la peine était aussi au rendez-vous.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry, Sorry pour ces quatre semaines d'attente…_

_Good lecure_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Bella s'endormit cette nuit là pour rêvé de cette nuit ou tout avait basculé pour elle. Incapable de se sentir bien elle avait eut des penchants suicidaires pour retrouver un peut de la voix de celui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Elle gémit cette nuit là, de douleut et de désespoir Le cauchemar de son viole refit surface.

_Bella venait encore d'entendre la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Quelle douce music dans sa tête. Dans les bois elle réfléchissait au moyen d'entendre encore cette voix. Quand elle sentit une main sur son visage. Que se passait t'il !_

_- Regardez un peut ce que nous avons là ! _

_Le groupe d'homme la regardaient de manière lubrique. Ce qui suivit fut un véritable cauchemar. À son réveil un nouveau début commença pour elle._

Au petit matin elle fut réveiller pas des murmurent de ses deux amies. Elle soutit intérieurement, ses compagnes de cœur lui étaient tellement indispensable. Puis elle s'assombrit, le visage de ces hommes la poursuivait encore loin des songes de ses rêves. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, après tout elle allait être reine une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses preuves, comme quoi elle pouvait régner sans incident.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour belle au bois dormant.

- Bonjour.

- Comment tu vas, lui demanda Camille avec un air soucieux.

- Patraque, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Elle se leva en vitesse et s'habilla sans prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'elle mettait.

Bella mangea très peut et elle ressentit l'inquiétude de ses propres animaux ainsi que de ses amies. Elle voulait profiter un maximum de ses vacances et décida de na pas faire attention aux Cullen qui seraient tout proche. Camille et mélodie se regardèrent soucieuse de voir leur amie avoir si peut faim. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps Camille appela mentalement dans l'autre monde la seule personne qui puisse lui rendre le sourire. Un Sage du Nom de Chris. Un homme qui s'était occupé personnellement de Bella juste après son viole. Il l'avait cajolé lors de ses crises de larmes, l'avait rassurer lors de ses nombreux cauchemars. La princesse devint à cette époque un vrai pot de colle toujours dans les pieds de Chris. Le jeune homme (pas si jeune car il a 120 ans) était rapidement devenu attaché à la jeune femme. Tous les domestiques espéraient une union entre eux, car Chris avaient une bonne position social dans leur monde.

' _CHRIS, il faut que tu vienne !'_

Une magnifique voix remplit de douceur répondit.

' _Oui ? Que ce passe -t'il Camille.'_

'_C'est Bella,elle…'_

' _Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle n'est pas blessée ?_

' _Non, enfin pas son corps mais son cœur saigne j'en suis certaine. Nous somme partient toutes les trois en vacances et … les vampires qui ont fait souffrirent Bella sont là.'_

' _J'arrive tout de suite !'_

' _D'accord'_

Bella ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle n'était pas bonne comédienne. Elle sourit pitoyablement à ses amies. Elle leur proposa d'aller se balader dans la forêt, comme ça elle pourrait laissé leur compagnons s'âme (leur animaux) se défouler.

Mélodie sourit même dans ce cas là, elle pensait toujours aux autres. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait jurer fidélité.

En plein milieux des bois les filles s'aperçurent que les Cullen se dirigeaient vers elles. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit Bella crispa ses points dans l'attente de la rencontre qui promettait d'être douloureuse. Mais au même moment ou la famille rentrait dans la clairière ou elle s'était installer pour faire sortir tigres, loups et faucons; à ce moment ou Edward voyait son ange une lumière éclata et on entendit.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

_À votre avis qui vient d'arriver ? _

_Review please … ^^_

_À la prochaine je sais pas quand…_


	6. Chapter 5

Kikou en faisant intervenir Chris dans l'histoire cela m'a donné de l'inspiration…

Bonne Lecture ^^

**Chapitre 5 :**

Bella se préparait à souffrir mais lorsqu'elle vit le beau visage de Chris, elle se sentit tout de suite soulagé. Chris de ses beaux yeux bleu outre mer et ses cheveux blond presque blond lui donnait des airs d'ange.

Quand Edward vit l'apparition aussi beau qu'un dieu il se stoppa lui et le reste de sa famille. Il surprit le sourire de Bella, un sourire qui avant lui était uniquement destiné. Un sourire de bienvenue et remplis de chaleur. Alice se glaça, sa meilleure amie avait non seulement oublié leur existence mais les avait remplacer très vite. Même si elle devait se sentir mal en leur présence; ce que ressentait très bien Jasper.

Bella oublia tout le reste des personnes présentes et se jeta dans les bras de Chris. Si Edward aurait put devenir vert de jalousie il ressemblerait à un sapin.

- Chris ! Tu es là, je suis si heureuse. Tu m'a tellement manqué.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi votre altesse.

- Chris combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appelé par mon prénom comme le fond Camille et Mélodie ?

- Oh moins 100 fois votre altesse mais vous savez que je ne peux pas.

Le visage de Bella se ferma.

- Oui je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les Cullen s'avancèrent dans leur direction. Un voile de tristesse et de colère voila les yeux de la jeune princesse. Chris s'en aperçut et raffermit son étreinte sur Bella. Camille et Mélodie vinrent se positionné respectivement l'une et l'autre à gauche et à droite des deux jeunes gens enlacé.

Alice et Edward se tendirent mais ne dirent rien et attendirent que Carlisle prenne la parole.

- Bonjour Bella…

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais inclina la tête sans même regarder dans sa direction. Que l'on ne lui en veuille pas, elle souffrait encore trop pour les regardé en face.

- Enchanté je suis Chris Val Maître des Terres du Sud de Demonic. Voici lady Camille Mailnom et lady Mélodie Endrack, toute deux sont les gardes du corps et meilleures amies de son altesse Isabella Marie Swan Demonic. Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, Et voici ma famille. Ma femme Esmé, mes enfants Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et Edward.

Bella ne regarda pas dans leur direction.

- Cr… Chris, on peut écourté les vacances et allé au palais ? Je ne pense pas que… que je…

- Chut le comprend. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire.

- Merci Chris.

- Camille, Mélodie pouvez vous rentrer à l'hôtel pour prendre vos affaires et celle de son altesse s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, sourit Mélodie.

- Nous serons au palais dans 30 minutes, continua Camille en commençant à partir vers la station de ski et l'hôtel.

- À tout à l'heure les filles. Chris on y va ?

- Oui.

Bella se tourna enfin vers les Cullen et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Edward. Elle lut … un mélange de … non impossible … de tristesse et de jalousie. Puis elle dit se qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de dire.

- Vous… Vous pouvez venir au palais. Puis elle se détourna rapidement et ses jambes cédèrent.

À une vitesse surhumaine Edward voulut rattrapé Bella mais il fut devancé par Chris. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid. Puis se détourna pour se calmer, lui connu pour son calm légendaire perdait tout ses moyens en ce qui concernait Bella. La pauvre venait de s'évanouir. Chris en profita pour dire ses quatre vérité à la famille Cullen.

- Ne vous attendez pas à être bien accueillit par les personnes de Demonic car vous risqueriez d'être dessus. Vous avez fait souffrir notre princesse plus que je ne pourrait le décrire et vous avez le culot de vous remontrez devant elle. Si jamais vous tentez de renouer avec elle (là il fixa Edward et Alice d'un regard noir) je vous ferait exécuté.

Sur ce vous allez me suivre au palais. Bien évidement vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que nous vous donnions l'autorisation de partir.

Il tourna les talon et commença à ce diriger vers une lumière bleu pâle. Les Cullen décidèrent de le suivrent.

La pièce dans laquelle ils atterrirent était tout en …. Cristal…

Bella se réveilla au même moment ou plein de domestique arrivèrent en compagnie de l'intendant. Le véritable père de Bella.

Celle-ci sauta dans ses bras devant les yeux écarquillés des vampires.

- Bienvenue à la maison Bella.

- Je suis de retour papa !

'Papa ?' se demandèrent en même temps la famille Cullen.

_Alors alors ? Comment c'était ? _

_Review please._


	7. Chapter bonus

Voici un petit cadeau

**Chapitre Bonus.**

Les quileutes étaient de retour à la réserve. Jacob se laissa choir sur une chaise (qui craqua sous son poids). Bella une princesse et de plus de toutes les races de la nuits. Il y avait de quoi y perdre son anglais. Sam aussi sous le choc se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la jeune fille q'il avait retrouver. Il l'avait vu se battre contre un vampire, et de plus toute seule en discutant avec ses amie comme si elle prenait le thé dans son jardin.

Incapable de dire un mot, la meute avait du voir partir Bella et les deux autres… Du nom de Camille et Mélodie. En vacances encore en plus. Elle se gène pas. En plus elle était rentrer cher elle comme si elle venait de finir les boutique alors que eux encore sous le choc avait eu du mal à parler avec le père de Bella. Manifestement le pauvre chérif ne savait pas la métamorphose de sa propre fille.

Vraiment il faudrait qu'ils lui posent des questions à son retour enfin si elle transformait pas en pâté pour vampires avant…


	8. Chapter 6

_J'espère que vous aimé Chris car avec Jacob (un peu plus tard dans l'histoire) seront les principaux rivaux d'Edward pour conquérir le cœur de notre cher Bella. La pauvre elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs et ce n'est pas encore fini…_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Chapitre 6 :**

La bouche d'Edward et des autres Cullen s'ouvrirent dans un silence inhumain. Dans une perfection surnaturel ils étaient comme des carpes. Ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux ! Incapable de dire le moindre mot devant la situation (et oui c'est pas tout les jours que l'on apprend que l'on a abandonner une princesse). Bella toujours dans les bras de son père (oui son vrai père…). Son père remarqua les yeux attristé de sa fille, il regarda les vampires toujours sous forme de carpe. Il avait appris l'amour de sa fille pour un vampire et la blessure que lui avait fait l'homme… non le vampire qu'elle aimait. Sa fille était tout ce qui lui restait de sa femme maintenant disparut par les Volturi. Chris regarda cette scène avec affection et revient auprès de la princesse. Edward réagit (enfin ) et se porta au niveau de Bella lui aussi mais les domestiques, les soldats, les courtisans… et bien sur Chris lui firent rempart de leur corps.

Le palais savait que si leur **précieuse **princesse avait tellement souffert et était triste maintenant ; c'était à cause des vampires aux yeux jaunes, et particulière le cuivré des cheveux.

Bella ne fit rien pour les retenir, elle se sentait fatigué. Elle qui croyait avait dépassé tout cela, elle se découvrait profondément blessé.

Alice s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs. Les autres aussi.

Le roi intervint d'une voix distante :

- Vous ne pourrez rien utilisez en ce château, cher _invités_.

Carlisle allait parler mais il en fut interrompt par Bella.

- En ce monde on ne s'adresse pas à la famille royale que si cette même famille l'a autorisé. Sachez que vous ne serez pas autorisé à adresser la parole à mon père ni à moi-même. En attendant une audience vous serez conduit sous bonne garde dans une ail du château.

Les Cullen ne protestèrent pas, mais se sentirent blessé du comportement de la jeune fille. Edward crut que son cœur allait lui être arraché bien que celui-ci soit déjà mort. Alice voulait pleurer car sa meilleur amies l'avait rejeté. Rosalie était « verte » de jalousie. En plus cette petite peste était devenue une princesse mais elle pourrait avoir des enfants tout en restant belle et jeune pour l'éternité. Chris sentit l'animosité émaner de Rosalie et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bella, celle-ci ne protesta pas. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle pensait même qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoie Edward tout ce qu'elle avait crut acquis s'était envolé à la minute même ou elle l'avait revu.

Elle se blottit contre Chris et Edward grogna.

De quel droit ce gugus tenait SA Bella dans ses bras !!!

Il se mit en position d'attaque, les soldats et les domestiques allaient faire rempart quand Chris leur fit signe de s'écarté.

- Approche coco.

Edward grogna plus fort.

- Arrête Edward tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Intervint Carlisle.

- Tu perds la tête ou quoi, s'inguera Emmett.?

- Il a osé me volé Bella ! Siffla le vampire beau comme un apollon.

Bella se figea puis explosa de colère en se faisant un chemin entre soldats et domestiques sous les yeux effaré de son père et de Chris.

- NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT TU OSE MENACE CHRIS ? TU CROIT PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VAIS REVENIR DANS TES BRAS ? EH BEN TU TE TROMPE EDWARD CULLEN !!! TU NE SAIS PAS SE QUE J'AI ENDUER !!!

Elle se tourna comme une furie vers Alice.

TOI AUSSI NE VIENT PAS ME PARLER !!!

EN FAIT AUCUN DE VOUS NE DEVRA M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE.

Elle repartit vers son père des larmes de colère et de frustration coulant le long de ses joues.

À ce moment là, Camille et Mélodie revirent avec les bagage. Elles virent leur adorable amies en pleur et se mirent en colères contre les Cullen. Trop c'était trop. En même pas deux jours, ils avaient fait pleurer trois fois Bella. Elles ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire des tigres, des faucons et des loups entouraient les _invités_ d'un air menaçant.

Les bêtes fondirent et bondirent sur leur proies sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assistance.

Bella fit sortirent ses animaux et courut comme une flèche pour arrêté ses amies.

Elle assomma les animaux avec ses animaux à elle. Puis ce fut au tour de ses amies de renoncé.

- Que père vous a-t-il apprit ?

- De ne jamais attaqué des innocent, répondit son propre père.

- Effectivement, ils n'ont rien fait. Enfin pas directement.

Les Cullen soupirèrent de soulagement. Si ils auraient put faire des crises cardiaques, chacun deux serait déjà mort.

Bella se retourna vers Chris et se blottit contre lui, elle en avait plus que son compte. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie se reposer dans son lit avec Chris qui veillerait sur son sommeil.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Dans la chambre à Bella. Grande, même voir très très grande et très TRES décorée…

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Camille et Mélodie n'en menaient pas large.

- J'ai invité ces personnes et vous les attaquez ! Et en plus en utilisant vos animaux sacré. C'est un sacrilège !!!

- Pardon Bella, nous n'aimons pas ces personnes qui t'ont fait tant de mal… commença Camille mais sa voix mourut quand son regard croisa celui remplit de colère de Bella. Elles pouvaient sentir la puissance émaner du corps de la jeune princesse. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit les deux filles baissèrent leur yeux dans un aire de soumission. En voyant cela la colère de Bella s'envola directement, elle n'aimait pas faire sentir aux autres son pouvoir. Bella s'excusa et sourit à ses amies et dit d'un ton ironique :

- Je crois que maintenant dès qu'ils vont vous voir ils vont raser les murs.

Les deux filles rigolèrent. Chris rentra au même moment. Bella sentit sa présence et lui sourit chaleureusement pendant que celui-ci s'avançait vers eux.

Du côté des Cullen.

- WAOUW !!! Fit Emmett, pas mal le palais. Bella vit ici tout le temps ?

- On s'en fiche, siffla Rosalie morte de jalousie (enfin plus morte qu'elle ne l'est déjà).

- Rosalie garde tes remarques pour toi, nous sommes des invités ici et tu lui doit maintenant la vie.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit elle marmonna dans sa barbe.

Edward pour sa part ne reconnaissait plus sa Bella. Elle avait tellement changé mais en étant toujours elle-même. Il poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme. Puis il revit ce Chris prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Une bouffé de jalousie le submergea comme une tempête dans les tropiques. Il grogna tellement fort que tous crurent qu'il allait se levé et détruire tout sur son passage.

« Fils la jalousie est un vilain défaut qui pourrait te coûté la vie dans ce palais. »

- Je sais, fit-il froidement mais se reprit. Son père ni était pour rien.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'immobilisa, pensif en regardant le paysage enchanteur et improbable qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et à perte de vue.

Dans le monde des humains : 

Billy discutait avec Charlie.

- Ta fille a vraiment changée depuis quelques mois.

- Oui, il y a à peut près cinq moins maintenant, elle était encore en pleine dépression de cause de l'abandon pure et simple de son d'Edward et de tous les autres Cullen. Mais ton fils lui a redonner un peut le sourire, elle s'était vraiment attaché à lui. Puis du jour au lendemain il l'évitait. Tu y es aussi pour quelque chose, Billy… Bref, avec la désertion sentimental que venait de lui fournir en quelques mois son petit ami et son meilleur ami, Belle est retomber en dépression. Puis un jour, après une ballade en forêt, elle a disparut pendant quelques heures. Quand elle est revenue en fin de journée je suis rester bouche béante devant les changements opérer en elle. Le lendemain ses deux amies apparurent pour la première fois à Forks et Bella ne fut plus jamais triste.

- Je vois. _Il faudra que j'en parle à la meute et au conseil des anciens, il se peut que nous ayons à faire à une autorité supérieur. _

De retour au palais : 

Le 'prince régent' (le père de Belle) avait décidé de faire une réception pour mettre un peut de bonnes humeur au château. La salle de balle s'en retrouvait décorer de fleures de Jasmin. La fleur préférer du père de Bella.

Les invités commençaient à arriver, des loups-garous, des vampires, des sages et des dames gracieuses. Les dames gracieuses en nombres réduit étaient au centre des regards, étant des déesses tout le monde cherchait à rentrer dans leur bonne… grâce.

Bella n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces personnes sans aucuns intérêts lui parler du beau temps. Un loup-garou vint lui faire un baise main. Il lui lécha carrent tout le bras.

Bella pâlit de dégoût.

Tout le monde la regardait avec admiration. Elle portait une robe blanche sans bretelle avec une traîne. Des petits gants de velours et des perles aux oreilles et autour du coups venaient compléter la tenue. Un diadème en argent lui encerclait les tempes. Elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Edwardien rentra en compagnie d'Alice, dès qu'il aperçut Bella si belle, si posé et si sur d'elle, il sut que plus jamais il ne pourrait se séparer d'elle à nouveau. Mais cela dépendrait du bon vouloir de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea auprès d'elle, après une excuse à Alice, qu'elle capta.

Rosalie avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une vie de princesse voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulut dans sa jeunesse (humaine), mais voir que ses ancien rêve et se rêves présents pouvait et était accorder à Bella, Rosalie enrageait.

Jasper, lui qui avait tant culpabilisé devant sa propre faiblesse, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Un homme vint à sa rencontre, brun aux yeux noir.

- Je suis Cédric, ravis de vous rencontrer. C'est la première fois que vous assistez à c genre de réception ?

- Je me nomme Jasper, Jasper Cullen, Enchanté. Et oui, c'est la première fois.

- Les déesses sont des bons partis, je pense que je n'est pas besoin de vous le dire.

- Je comprend…

Jasper montra Bella de la tête et son interlocuteur sourit.

- Et elle ?

- La princesse, je crois que vous visez un peut pour un roturier, rigola le dénommer Cédric.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !!! Je me demande juste si elle quelque un

Cédric partit d'un grand rire qui fit que les Cullen firent attention à la conversation de Jasper et de son interlocuteur.

- Elle est hors de porter, mon vieux. La rumeur cour qu'elle se serait faite violer quelque mois après l'abandon pur et simple de son petit ami, qui est un vampire, et l'abandon aussi de son meilleur ami, humain je crois… En tout cas, elle ne laisse aucun homme l'approché. Elle est … méfiante envers les hommes. Sauf pour le seigneur Chris. La rumeur cours qu'ils son ensemble; mais moi je crois que non,vu qu'elle a été violé. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être possible.

_Mon dieu Bella… a été violé !!!_

Edward entendu et se stoppa net.

Mais qu'avait-il pu bien fait. La laissé avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Bella le vit se figer et la regarder de façon tellement douloureuse, qu'elle ne put dire aucun mot.

Il se regardaient avec intensité, douleur, tristesse et désespoir…

_Bon et bien j'espère que ça vous a plus !!!_

_Review please et à la prochaine… ^^ _

_Merci pour tout vos review ^^_


	10. Chapter 8

Et oui C'est encore moi !!!

Bonne lecture et des petits reviews SVP.

**Chapitre 8**

_Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme cela._ S'énerva Bella toute seule dans un coin de sa tête. Bon sang les Cullen allaient la rendrent folle. Impossible pour elle de tourner la page si ils étaient dans les parages.

Rosalie en ayant entendut ce qui était arriver à Bella, se figea elle aussi. Elle pouvait maintenant la douleur de la jeune fille quand elle parlait avec des hommes. Elle ne leur faisait plus confiance. À part ce Chris sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter ou autre endroit loufoque; la jeune princesse n'acceptait le contacte de son père et le jeune homme. Rosalie sentit une bouffer de remord et de compassion envers la jeune princesse. Elle devait souvent faire des cauchemars la nuit, ce qui lui avait été éviter à elle puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir.

Esmé et Carlisle ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau. Qu'avait bien put supporter Bella par leur faute. Alice se retenait de tout détruire tellement le chagrin lui étreignait les entrailles.

Bella inconsciente de tout ce que les Cullen pouvaient bien penser remarqua que le sourire éternelle d'Emmett avait disparu. Pas qu'elle s'en soucis mais cela était comme même étrange. Elle laissa ses réflexions pour passer à autre chose.

Avec une élégance d'hippopotame Bella tomba sur les fesses en voulant rejoindre Chris qui venait de s'écarter pour parler avec ses parents.

Le joli petit « boum » que fit son corps sur le sol fit rire toute l'assembler ainsi qu'elle-même.

Bon fallait recommander aux habilleuses de ne plus lui mettre de talons avec ses tenues.

Elle se releva avec l'aide de Chris. Et retomba sur les fesses à la made in Bella, sans aucune élégance. Chris ne peut s'empêché de rire mais redevient sérieux sous le regard noir de la jeune fille rester au sol. Cette fois-ci le jeune Sage prit carrément la princesse dans ses bras en la serrant bien fort dans ses bras. Chris faisait ça pour faire enrager Edward qu'il avait détester au premier regard. Il lui semblait que sa relation privilégié avec l'élue de son cœur (c'est-à-dire Bella) allait être gâcher par l'arriver du vampire végétarien et sa famille. En tout cas il ne leur pardonnerait pas de faire autant souffrir son rayon de soleil.

Edward devait faire appelle à tout son self control pour ne pas aller décapité ce malotru qui osait enlacé SA Bella. Enfin Bella, en partant il avait bien concience qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Chris et Bella se regardaient dans les yeux, manquait plus que les cœur et la musique de fond se dit ironiquement Nick, lui aussi amoureux de la princesse

Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leur lèvres se frôlèrent quand tout à coup un hurlement de loups se fit entendre.

Bella une fois reposer à terre tourna la tête, comme toute l'assembler, vers la meute de loup-garou. Les même que dans la forêt quelques jours plutôt.

Jacob hurla encore une fois de douleur et Edward sentit son être se briser.

_Alors ? Alors ? Petit coms !_


	11. Chapter 9

Merci de lire ma fiction. Mes chapitre sont cours mais je fais de mon mieux.

Merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'on laisser des reviews. À chaque fois ça me fait plaisirs et ça m'encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture et des reviews please.

**Chapitre 9 :**

Jacob sentait son cœur se fendre et se refendre encore et encore. Il souffrai, il repartit comme une flèche dans le monde des humains suivit de près par sa meute.

_Jacob, fit Sam, ça va ?_

_Non._

_Je vois._

_Oui, tu vois, tu$ dois même le sentir._

Jacob reprit forme humaine pour pouvoir avoir de l'intimiter. Bella faisait partit d'un autre monde maintenant. Il rentra cher lui en coup de vent en claquant la porte et sans dire un mot à son père. Le baiser de Bella et de cet étranger avait beau être léger il en restait pas moins une preuve d'amour.

Retour au Palais , au même moment :

Edward sentait le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Ce pouvait-il que son cœur mort depuis plus de 100ans puisse se briser ? Si oui, alors cette douleur dans sa poitrine ne faisait aucun doute. Son cœur était en miette. (Note de l'auteur : mouawawawah souffre Edward souffre !!! Sadique que je suis !!!! )

Carlisle regardait son fils avec inquiétude, il était pétrifier comme une statut pendant que Bella demandait à Chris de bien vouloir la reposer sur ses pieds. Le médecin ne pouvait pas croire que Bella les ai oublier si vite. Elle qui avait tant aimé son fils. Le choc avait été rude pour Carlisle qui avait espérer revoir Bella avec Edward et le sortir de sa Depression Vampirique.

Esmé si elle avait put pleurer, elle aurait déjà verser un torant de larmes. Pour elle, la jeune princesse ne pouvait pas être avec un autre qu'Edward.

Rosalie en avait perdu son Anglais. Alice figé sur place, jasper semblait avoir reçut une voir deux maisons sur la tête et Emmett affichait une mine consterné voit outrer. Bella n'avait pas fait attention aux Cullen. Elle voulait juste une chose, aller se coucher. Ce baiser l'avait laisser perplexe quand à ses sentiment pour le jeune homme. Chris lui avait redonner vie et espoir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Edward. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Ses animaux sortir de son âmes sans avoir été invoqué. Particularité de Bella, et oui tellement puissante que ses animaux n'ont pas besoins de tout un blabla de formule.

Son tigre, son loup et son faucon vinrent se coller à elle.

Un murmur attendrit se fit entendre. Les Cullen n'avaient vu que vivement les compagnons de Bella. La princesse s'accroupit pour les cajoler. Dans ces moments là, une aura de bien être et de puissance se dégageait toujours d'elle. Son loup et son tigre entreprirent de lui nettoyer le visage de long en large. (berk)

Tandis que son faucon se lovait au creux de son coup, percher sur son épaule.

Chris regarda cette scène avec affection quand il sentit le regard noir de quelqu'un.

Il allait chercher qui s'était quand une énorme explosion retentit dans le palais.

- Putain c'est quoi se BORDEL, cria Bella.

Les Cullen furent encore plus sous le choc car la jeune femme n'avait jamais été vulgaire, enfin pour autant qu'il s'en souviennent.

- Nous n'en savons rien votre altesse, fit un soldat prêt de la porte.

- Je veux que la brigade spécial d'intervention se tiennent prêtre et patrouille dans et autour du palais. Je veux un rapport toutes les demi-heures. Que les chevaliers noir aillent voir sur les lieux de l'explosion. Que l'on sécurise le périmètre des dégas.

Elle continua a donné des ordres, elle murmura quelque chose à ses animaux et ils partirent chacun dans une direction différentes. Camille et Mélodie entourèrent la princesse. Prête a étriper quiconque lui voudrait du mal.

On entendit d'un coup une voix de velours dire :

- JE vois que la reine a eu le temps de faire une fille. On va devoir finir le travail que nous avons commencer il y a trois mille ans.


	12. Chapter 10

**hé hé ! Merci de me suivre sur cette histoire pour tout ceux qui ne le savent pas encre j'écris une autre histoire qui s'appelle. « After life » l'histoire c'est que Bella suite au départ découvre qu'elle est enceinte d'Edward et son chemin va la porter dans plusieurs pays et des vampires croiserons sa route… je vous laisse découvrir la suite et maintenant place à Quenn of Darkness !!!**

**Chap 10 :**

**Bella se retourna effrayer, cette voix elle s'en souvenait, elle l'avait déjà entendue le jour de la mort de sa mère (la grande dame gracieuse; alias la reine ! ^^). **

**Aro Volturi se tenait devant elle. Chris ressera son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne pourrai supporter de la voir morte. Le visage de Bella se figea dans un masque de haine. Elle s'avait que ce combat serai soit le début de son règne soit le dernier des combats. **

**Elle fit apparaître deux sabres, en fanes des films de samouraïs (inventé by me ^^), elle avait voulu ce type d'arme légère et maniable. **

**Les Cullen venait de se placer comme pour la protéger, Bella ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant Rosalie faire de même. Elle devait surement rêvé. Dans la salle tout le monde se mis à combattre en tout bout.**

**Des personnes s'écroulait à terre devant les yeux horrifié de Bella et ceux satisfait de Caïu (AH ! Celui là je peux pas l'encadrer).**

**Bella se dégagea de l'étreinte, au combien réconfortante, de Chris pour se ruer sur Aro. Sans réfléchir, ce qui lui fut fatale. Jane venait d'utiliser son don sur la jeune princesse qui maintenant se tordait de douleur . Edward couru (ou plutôt vola) jusqu'à Bella. Son regard remplit d'angoisse. **

**- Bella ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Edward, des larmes coulait des yeux de la princesse. Pas des larmes de douleur, non de joie de voir son tendre s'inquiété pour elle. À bout de force, elle ne put que contemplé ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.**

**Elle vit Mélodie, la douce Mélodie se battre avec la force du désespoir,Camille mettre en pièce un ou deux vampires en même temps. Elle n'était pas sûr elle avait reçut un coup important en tombant devant Jane. **

**Alec essayait de défendre sa sœur mais celle-ci mourut sous la lame d'un Chris enrager et d'un Edward dans le même état. Aro se battait avec le père de Bella. Le vieux vampire s'en prit au faible homme. Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour et se releva pour aller affronter cet usurpateur, cet assassin et ce traître. **

**Oui, traître car il y a un peut plus de trois mille ans. Les trois vieux chnoques ne valait pas tripette. Mais un jour Aro tua la mère de Bella. Cette même personne qui leur avait donner la vie (en terme de création pas d'enfanter). **

**Bella les haissait et en courant vers son ennemi elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander et si elle n'avait pas exister peut-être qu'Aro n'aurait pas trahit car…**

**Elle sauta lame en avant vers Aro qui allait tuer son père.**

**- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !!!**

**Et sur ces motes elle brandis avec conviction ses armes pendant que ses animaux couraient derrière elle prêts à l'aidé. **

**Aro sourit, dans son aveuglement de haine Bella n'avait pas vu Marcus qui allait la transpercer. Elle ne vut pas l'épée à temps et elle s'empalla devant l'assistance médusé. **

**- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! BELLA !!! Cria Edward en se jettant sur Aro pendant que Chris s'acharnait sur Marcus pendant qu'Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie sur Caiu. **

**Bella s'effondra par terre dans un marre de son propre sang. **

**Reviews please !!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**SORRY pour cette longue attente de plusieurs semaine mais j'avais un panne d'imagination horrible. Bon Passons. Place à L'histoire enjoy !!!**

**Chapitre 11:**

**Bella se sentait engourdit mais en même temps ce froids lui semblait bienfaiteur. Son corps lui faisait aussi mal comme des couteaux de feu dans la poitrine. **

**Tout ce don elle se rappelait s'était que la bataille faisait rage et qu'elle se trouvait sur le sol. Edward se précipitait vers elle puis ce fut le trou noir. **

**Seul resta graver dans le noir le visage du beau vampire, tordu par l'effroi et la terreur.**

**Edward posa genoux à terre pendant que celle qu'il aimait était entrain de se vidé de son sang. Son venin lui remplit la bouche. NON ! Il ne devait pas la transformer, il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen de la sauvée mais lequel !?**

**Il déchira sa chemise et fit une compresse avec pour faire stopper le sang. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne remarqua pas que la bataille était fini et que tout le monde les regardaient.**

**Chris sentit la jalousie lui ronger le cœur ainsi que l'angoisse de perdre sa douce princesse. Il appella les dames gracieuses qui se postèrent autour de la blessée et un rayon de lumière entoura Bella sous les yeux médusés des Cullens. **

**Bella gémit de douleur une ou deux fois. Au bout de ce qui sembla être un éternité elle ouvrit les yeux avec une grande difficulté. Elle fronça son joli nez car la fumée provenant du feu qui brûlait le reste des cadavres de Volturi lui piquait les narine. **

**- Beurk, c'est du lard ou du cochon ?**

**Cette remarque inattendu laissa toute l'assistance sans vois puis Emmett partit d'un rire énorme qui se propagea à tout le monde. Bella se relava difficilement aidé d'Edward a qui elle jeta un regard noir. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonner. **

**Sa douleur habituel revint au galop et elle se dégagea rageusement de l'étreinte du beau vampire pour se réfugier dans les bras de Chris. Elle resta quelques secondes dans ses bras, elle soupira et en tant que chef de ces lieux elle reprit contenance et se redressa.**

**Passant devant les Cullen elle alla posé des questions pour faire l'état de la situation, donna quelques ordre rapide et demanda enfin des nouvelles de son père. **

**Celui-ci avait été transporter dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. La jeune princesse se tourna vers les Cullens et leur dit qu'elle ne piouvait pas s'occuper d'eux pour le moment et que les serviteurs leur procurerait tout ce dons il aurait besoins. **

**Sur ces mots elle sortit de la salle en compagnie de Mélodie et Camille. Chris prit donc le soin de guider la famille de vampire au travers des couloirs du palais. **

**Edward n'y tenant plus posa des questions à Chris sur un ton asser tendu tout de même.**

**Suite prochainement **

**C'est très court je c mais c tout ce que j'ai en t^te en ce moment bisous **

**Des reviews please**


	14. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour ! Bonne lecture. Enjoy _

_Queen of darkness : Chap 12_

_Chris vit arriver vers lui un Edward asser en … pétard. Il est claire que le vampire était jaloux de lui, ce qui bizarrement était fortement réciproque. Edward connaissait cette jalousie qui vous tord les entrailles car il l'avait ressentit des centaine de fois lorsqu'un homme approchait de trop près Bella. Il décida de se calmer car son énervement était telle qu'il était sur le point de décapité Chris. Il souffla un coup, bien que cela ne lui serve à rien et se concentra sue le fait que de tuer l'un des nobles de ce palais allait engendrer des problèmes diplomatique de taille. _

_Chris avait les même idées que le beau vampire mais en plus sanglant, il était tellement sur de lui avant que ne se présente ce rival de taille. Bella avait un charme fou qui séduisait tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait, cette tristesse sur son visage et se courage pour faire face à ses responsabilités lui avait valu le cœur de ses sujets, bien que l'on discerna un groupe d'opposant à la royauté. _

_Il sera les point tout en se disant qu'il ne perdrai pas devant lui. Les deux amies de Bella regardèrent avec méfiance les Cullen puis repartir vers l'aile ou se reposait Bella. _

_Edward se posta à quelques pas de Chris. _

_- Pardon de vous dérangez dans un moment pareil, mais… Puis-je vous demander comment Bella va ? _

_- Très bien, et elle se passera de vous. Son altesse vient de partir pour un sommeil profond. _

_- Qu'êtes vous pur elle ?_

_- Son confident et son ami._

_- Pas son fiancé ?_

_- Pas officiellement tout du moins._

_Alice s'avança, elle demanda à son tour :_

_- Qui sont cette Mélodie et cette Camille, elles sont ses meilleures amies mais depuis combien de temps?_

_- Depuis cinq mois._

_Un homme en armure noir s'approcha du petit groupe et s'inclina devant Chris._

_- Milord, nous avons neutraliser les jeunes vampires qui avaient produit l'explosion._

_- Bien Messir Salvo, vous pouvez disposer et vous reposez, vous et votre troupe. _

_- Merci, pardon mais comment va son altesse ?_

_- Bien elle se repose. _

_- C'est un soulagement, fit l'homme en armure noir. on visage sombre de guerrier s'illumina en apprenant ma nouvelle. _

_Il repartit sans un regard pour les Cullen, il était maintenant claire qu'il ne serait pas accepter , ni lui ni sa famille tant que les choses entre eux et Bella ne se démellait pas. Mais comment s'expliquer avec une jeune déesse aimé et protéger de tous et qui refuse de vous parler. Là était la question qui trotait dans la tête de tout les vampires aux yeux jaunes. Esmé quan à elle venait de stopper sur un des dire du Messire Salvo._

_- Il veut dire quoi par « neutraliser » ? _

_- Ils les ont tuer bien évidement._

_- Quoi ? Il ne les a pas fait arrêté ?_

_- Non la mort attend tous ceux qui ont tué pour rentrer dans le palais, et avant de faire cette outrager Bella est parfaitement au courant de cette lois et elle est d'accord avec. Vous vivez dans un monde ou se sont les vampire les plus fort. Mais pas dans ce monde-ci. Il est sombre et remplit de créature venu du fin fond des temps avant l'apparition de la Grande Dame Gracieuse. C'est pour cela que vous ne serez pas autoriser à sortir du palais. La princesse vous a invité mais il fait que vous respectiez les lois._

_Chris termina son phrase de façon très sèche. Il fut tout de suite surpris d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa voix. _

_Une servante arriva vers eux._

_- Elle va vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements. Vous avez le droit de circuler partout dans le palais sauf dans l'aile réservé à la famille royale. Vous aurez aussi accès sur les jardin. Je vais vous laisser il y encore plein de chose à faire._

_Sur ces mots il partit sans se retourner, mais il n'alla pas tout de suite faire ces « chose » mais alla voir Bella. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre de la princesse. Les gardes à la porte sourire. Si le seigneur Chris venait la princesse serait surement de bonne humeur bientôt. _

_Bella dormait, en ne se doutant pas que les ténèbres maléfiques rodaient autour du palais._

_Alors comment c'était ? Ça fait un bail, pardon…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^_


	15. Chapter 13

Bien cela fait encore un bail, je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser car cela je le fais tout le temps. Encore une dernière fois pardon du retard et merci pour tout ceux qui me laisse des rewiews.

Pour « After life » je devrais bientôt reprendre le cour de l'histoire. ( complètement hors sujet : J'ai eu mon bac je suis comme une dingue ^^)

Chapitre 13 :

Chris entra doucement dans la chambre de Bella. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et contempla celle qui était désormais sa Reine. Même endormi son pouvoir suintait, une telle puissance dans un corps si fragile.

Ses cheveux étendues sur l'oreille la rendait encore plus belle. Elle respirait calmement, cette douce image était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait été quelques mois plutôt.

Flash Back :

_Chris marchait dans les couloirs du palais de Cristal, il soupira pour la centième fois, toutes cette paperasse qui l'attendait dans son bureau lui donnait la migraine. Le « roi », époux de leur très aimée mais défunte Reine, se précipita vers lui avec un grand sourire ou se mêlait la colère. _

_Chris fut vraiment surpris de voir leur chef perdre autant de son self-control, lui qui d'ordinaire maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions. Ce que lui reprochait certains nobles, en tout cas si il l'aurait vu, il aurait du y regarder à deux fois; car le beau seigneur était tout essouflé et la coiffure en désordre . Ce qui peut dire que le souverain avait une TRES importante nouvelle à lui annoncé._

_- Chris ! Enfin vous voilà je vous ai chercher partout ! Venez vite… il dut reprendre son souffle car il manquait grandement d'aire. _

_- Calmez-vous votre altesse je vous pris. Que se passe-t-il donc ?_

_Il fit un grand sourire comblé et dit :_

_- On a retrouvé ma fille !_

_Chris se figea sur place. La princesse, l'unique héritière légitime su trône venait d'être retrouver ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Lors du meurtre de leur Reine la jeune dame gracieuse avait disparu mystérieusement._

_Tous avaient crut à la mort de la petite, et voilà que la nouvelle tombait telle des pétale sur la cour entière. _

_- C'est merveilleux votre altesse !_

_- Viens je veux que tu vienne la voire._

_- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Sir._

_Il suivit alors son souverain dans une chambre dans l'aile réservé à la famille royale. _

_Il s'approcha du lit où s'affairaient une demi dizaine de servantes. On pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient paniqué, triste mais aussi très en colère. _

_Chris ne comprenait pas cette colère, jusqu'à ce qui aperçoive le visage tuméfié et le corps sans vit et meurtrit de la jeune fille qui semblait être dans le coma._

_Comme toutes personnes de son peuple, il vénérait les dames gracieuses et surtout celle qui portant en elle, le sans de la mère originelle. Et celle-ci se retrouvait en piteux état ! Quel est le monstre qui avait bien put faire ça ! _

_Il ressentit la même haine et tristesse que tout ceux présents dans la pièce. _

_La princesse remua quelque peux et gémis de douleur. Son père se précipita vers elle, ne sachant que faire devant ce genre de situation. _

_Chris comprit pourquoi le « roi » avait été ravis mais aussi en colère lors de sa rencontre dans le couloirs quelques minutes auparavant. _

_La princesse, voulut dire quelques chose mais le mot se perdit dans un grognement de douleur. _

_Un médecin (vampire je précise) entra dans la chambre et demanda à tout le monde sortir pour pouvoir examiner la jeune fille en toute tranquillité. Seul le père put rester. _

_Chris et les servantes faisaient les cents pas devant la portes inquiet de ce qu'allait dire le médecin. _

_Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard la mine sombre et une envie de meurtre flagrant se dégageait de son corps entier. Il les regarda et secoua la tête tristement devant les yeux pleins d'espoir des servantes et de Chris. _

_Le médecin partit la tête basse comme si le monde entier venant de choir sur ses épaules. Ils ne comprirent pas et entrèrent tous hésitants dans la chambre. _

_Le souverain pleurait !_

_Ils devinèrent que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. _

_- Sir, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Ma fille a été … violé. _

_L'annonce les foudroya sur place. Jamais au grand jamais rien ne leur avait autant fait mais que ces quelque mot tomber comme un glas sur leur joie, sur leur princesse. _

Fin du flash back.

Chris soupira, il passa une main délicatement dans les cheveux de Bella. Tellement douce et innocente. (Auteur : innocente mon œil, elle arrête pas de faire des avances à Edward dans les romans,alors comme innocente on a mieux. Bella : on t'a pas demandé ton avis !)

À l'autre bout du palais les Cullen attendaient des nouvelles, mais tout ce qu'ils obtenaient c'étaient de vague réponse comme « elle dort » ou « tout va bien ». Ce qui ne les avançaient pas plus que soit.

Alors ? Alors ?

Reviews PLEASE ^^

A plus pour de nouvelle aventure !


	16. chapter 14

Voili voilou la suite.

Chap 14 :

Les Cullen avait mangé des animaux qu'on leur avait apporter, les domestiques du palais semblait connaître leur goût.

Edward en avait marre d'attendre cela faisait eux qu'ils étaient coincé dans cette suite. Il tournait comme un lion en cage quand Bella rentra dans une robe de cérémonie.

- Je vous annonce que vous devez repartir sur terre.

Et sans un regard ou même un autre signe elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Chris porta un regard vainqueur sur un Edward en décomposition. ( Auteur : Vas-y souffre !Bella : T'as pas honte!Auteur avec un aire innocent: Non. Bella: Mais faite la enfermer. Auteur : Si on peut même plus s 'amuser. Bella : torturer les gens t'appelle ça un jeux ? Auteur :…)

Ils firent leur valises le cœur lourds, Esmé donnait l'impression de s'être faite tué par sa propre fille. Ils furent raccompagné sans courtoisie sur terre. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voire une dernière fois Bella.

Sur terre, territoire Quileute.

Jacob ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus depuis deux jours ce qui inquiétait la meute. Sam avait essayé de le raissonné mais cela ni fit rien. Jacob demeurait inconsolable. (Auteur : Toi aussi SOUFFRE !

Bella : j'abandonne elle est irrécupérable…)

Charlie arriva cette après-midi là et demanda si quelque un avait eu des nouvelles de sa fille. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle était partie en vacances avec ses deux amis mais elle ne donnait toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Billy lui conseilla d'attendre.

Dans la nuit alors que la meute était en patrouille elle sentit quelques chose. Une odeur de vampire. Pas n'importe lesquelles celles des Cullens. Ils étaient de retour à Forks.

Quand Bella allait savoir ça !

C'est court mais attendez la suite la réconciliation est pour très bientôt !

Bisous et reviews PLEASE


End file.
